The present invention relates to bus joints, and particularly to electrical joints between aluminum busbars in electrical switchboards.
The most reliable electrical joint between aluminum current carrying members, such as busbars, is a welded joint. Unfortunately, welded joints are more difficult to perfect than, for example, bolted joints, particularly in terms of positioning and fixturing the busbars prior to welding and accessing the busbar interfaces where the weld is to be made.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved, welded bus joint for aluminum busbars.
Another object is to provide a welded bus joint of the above character which also incorporates the features of a bolted bus joint.
A further object is to provide a combination bolted/welded bus joint.
Yet another object is to provide a bolted/welded bus joint wherein the bolts making the bolted joint electrically interconnecting aluminum busbars serves to fixture the busbars while the welded joint is being made.
Still another object is to provide a bolted/welded bus joint of the above character which can be readily expanded, either in the factory or in the field, to accommodate additional busbars in bolted/welded electrical interconnection.
An additional object is to provide a method for perfecting bolted/welded bus joints of the above character.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.